The Hidden Murder Files of Beyond Birthday
by lorella moon
Summary: What if BB had a sister all this time. And what if she decided to tell everyone of the murders her brother committed, long before the L.A BB murders. How else would people know if Raven Birthday didn't inform them. After all, she was there.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys what's up!**

**Even though I'm pretty much tied**

**Up with "stuck in death note"**

**And the sequel to "Blood Rush**

**I decided to do a little side **

**Project. Basically it's what the summary**

**Says. Beyond Birthday has a sister**

**Who writes down all of his murders.**

**Includes all of her opinions as well**

**Rating: T cause it's about BB's murders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or the LA BB murder case, as well as the characters**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Black Leather Notebook,_

_I am currently bored and will probably die within the next five years, so I decided to leave a small present to all those bored like me with nothing else to do. _

_Now if you are reading you're probably thinking something along the lines of 'get on with it already'. Let me tell you that even if I am dead I have no tolerance for those idiots who have no patience or manners, so if you apply to above said criteria I suggest you close this notebook now._

_If you are still reading it means, either you didn't listen to me and kept reading, or do not fill the criteria above. Very well, I shall continue either way._

_My name is Raven A. Birthday and I am 11 years old. There are few people who know why my brother, Beyond Birthday is called so, so I will enlighten you all. Even before he was born he has had his eyes with the ability to see ones Death day. _

_Now if those few who knew the reasoning behind his name, they would be confused of my name. You are no doubt confused right now, aren't you? Well let me dumb it down for you._

_Raven is a type of bird. A black Bird, therefore Raven can also be used as a substitute for defining the color black. Now the color black can also be associated with Death. That's what my name means Death A. Birthday. And if you were able to substitute the A with After and remove day you get, Death After Birth. _

_You see another thing about me is that other than the eyes that I also possess along with my brother, I have something he doesn't. The ability to kill with eye contact, something that I found at the age of 7. But that is a story for another day seeing as this book is dedicated to all of the ghastly and slightly amusing murders of my dear big brother, Beyond Birthday_

_Without further detainment_

_The Hidden Case Files of Beyond Birthday_


	2. Chapter 1

_1989, 3 February_

_Today you could say it was a normal day for us. I had turned five a few months ago, and my brother had turned 10 recently. All was well at our house, except it wasn't. After all, our mother was due to die today, so even a heartless sociopath would be at least slightly moved._

_Me and my brother, we were sitting on the couch simply staring at the digital clock watching the seconds fly by, us our minds surprisingly blank. As much as we didn't want it to happen, we knew there was no other choice. Our mother had a definite Life span unlike me and my brother, who had indecisive life spans. We could die at any moment we chose unlike others who couldn't choose. There were a few others like us but those deaths would be meaningless to us, after all we didn't even know them._

_As we watched the time tick by us, we eventually became tired, especially since it was winter and the inside of our house was so comfortably warm, with a soft cotton blanket thrown on us for good measures. Within minutes of the clock hitting 7pm we had fallen asleep, my brother embracing me close._

_Now about a year ago this strange man had come to live next door. He was old and smelly, with a shiny bald head, and a plump belly. And well he always scared me. This was because he always seemed to look at me and my brother with a weird look in his eyes, my brother especially. Our mother had also noticed this and almost never left us home alone and told us to avoid him as much as possible._

_Sometime later we woke up to much banging on the door. I sat up quickly scared to death and looked at Beyond._

_'__Brother what's going on'_

_I asked him, tugging at his sleeve. Beyond simply put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to be quite. I complied and instead busied myself with wrapping the cotton fleece blanket around me, kinda like a cloak. My brother stood up just as the pounding got louder, and motioned me to follow him to the kitchen, so I did. He opened the cabinets under the sink and made a little pace there were we could wiggle inside and move the boxes back in place, effectively hiding from whoever it was at the door._

_Things didn't go like that though. Door was broken down; the splintering wood making sounds that made me cringe. My brother shoved me into the cabinets and closed the door shut._

_I was scared, with tears running down my face. I didn't want my brother getting hurt, or else I'd be all alone. Wrapping the blanket tighter around me I flinched when I heard footsteps down the hall and towards the kitchen. Whoever had broken down the door, was coming._

_Without alerting Beyond, I carefully peeked out of the cabinets, curious to see who it was. It was that creepy guy always looking at me and my brother weirdly. I didn't like the look in his eyes._

_He proceeded to then grab my brother and slam him onto the floor. My brother struggled and at that moment as I went to go help him I hit my head on the cabinet edge, causing a some silverware on the counter to fall to the ground with a clatter. _

_The guy let his grip on my brother go looking for the source of disturbance. My brother immediately fought back kicking him effectively in the stomach area, causing him to let go of Beyond completely in favor of cradling his stomach. Big mistake._

_Beyond grabbed one of the silverware knives on the ground, and without waiting a single second he stabbed the guy in the eye, pushing the knife all the way in, until it reached the brain. He pulled the knife back out and slit his wrists, and throat. Whether he did it for fun or out of paranoia that he was still alive I still don't know. _

_I slowly exited the cabinet and watched as blood sprayed out like a fountain, lessening and lessening by the minute. I looked at beyond._

_"__I can't stay here" _

_He said, and even though I was five, I understood perfectly what he meant. They would take him away, and I didn't want that as much as I hadn't wanted him to die. _

_"__I'll go with you"_

_"__you, cant Raven, they'll recognize you too easily"_

_He was right. It was a small neighborhood, and while beyond almost never went out in the two years we had lived in this town, I often went out every day. Anyone would recognize me. pastel colored shirt, old faded jeans and twin black plaits on my head with my long bangs swept to the side._

_In a second of quickly analyzing the problem I ran to the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of scissors and quickly undid my plaits. Brushing my hair out I cut my bags into a Short spiky and messy style that stopped right above my eyes. I grabbed one of mothers, deep scarlet ribbons and tied my hair up into a wavy pony tail, leaving to strands of hair on either side, out, framing my face. Then as my brother came up the stairs I went up to the attic and rummaged through and old truck of my mother clothes, finding an old dress, Victorian style that she used to wear around my age. _

_I changed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. There, I was unrecognizable, even by me. My brother entered the attic and immediately understood. I wasn't letting him leave me behind._

_"__Pack only the necessary, we have to leave as soon as possible. I grabbed book bag, the type you used for camping stuffed a few more dresses in there. Then I went to my bedroom and packed everything else that I needed and went to meet my brother._

_We then left the house with nowhere to go, but for me that was okay because I still had my big brother._

Murder number one

Victim: pedophile

C.O.M (cause of murder): self-defense, and defense of sister

Weapon: silverware knife

Time it took: 4 min.

Cause of death: stabbed in brain.

Other injuries: slit wrists and throat

Age of killer: 10

Name of killer: Beyond Birthday

Witnesses: Raven birthday

Rating of murder: 2/10

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well the murder wasn't too graphic**

**But then again it**

**Was his first so that's **

**Understandable, and**

**We got some background info**

**:}**


End file.
